Savior From the Shadows
by Dead Rose Falling
Summary: Mondernday. AU a big difference in story line, though there is still the music. EC Rated M fo later chapters. Reference to drugs, sex, and violence. hehe. trying to be original. story better that summary! R


**Forbidden Love: **

**Christine travels to America when her Father dies to grow up in new York city with her Godmother Antionette Giry and her daughter Meg. In New York she gets into some trouble, can the mysterious man in the shadows save her from the world she never wanted to live? And will thier growing love be accepted in these mondern times? EC Rated M for content, no LE FOP! (Raul De Changy) but there will be someone always interfering, muwaha. Also check out my other PotO story, All Because Of You.**

* * *

"Father, why have you left me in this cold unfamiliar world?" Christine sobbed into the seat of the airplane heading for America.

She had been there before, her Father had taken her on many of his travels to America so she knew the place well. Her English was good, and appart from her thick Parisian Accent you could understand her perfectly.

She looked forward to seeing Mrs. Giry again, and especially little Meg.

"There, there, Child. Crying and blubbering is not going to bring your Father back." Christine looked up at the man who took the seat beside her with red blurry eyes.

She felt she should be angry at this man for interfering, but his deep melodic voice soothed her instantly. The man gave her a slight smile, then turned back to his book.

Christine studied this strange man with intrest. He was very handsome, perhaps one of the most handsome men she had seen with his chisled cheekbones and full soft lips. Traits a woman would kill for, though his strong jaw chased away all thought of feminine features.

The man looked up with peircing blue geen eyes that burned holes in her soul as though he sensed that she was watching him.

It was then that she caught sight of the pure white porclain mask covering the right side of his face from his hairline down to the top of those beautifully sculped lips. Christine stared in awe and curiosity.

"W-what is your name, monsuier?" He looked startled at this, like he wasn't used to the question.

He hesitated. "Erik. My name is Erik. And what is yours, mademoiselle?"

"Christine. Christine Daae." Erik sounded her name on his lips and they both got shivers from the way is sounded with his deep resonant voice.

* * *

Erik looked at Christine thoughtfully. She had beautiful unruly chesnut curls framed among a pale heart shaped face and honey brown eyes that he could lose himself in. Too bad the girl was only about fifteen by the looks of it, he was six years her senior.

He shook his head at such forbidden thoughts. The young doll was staring at him unshamefully with...admiration? Erik shook himself. Nothing but a silly little girl.

"So Christine, where are you going?" She looked up at him in confusion. "In America. Where are you going?"

"Oh, oh well to live with Mrs.Giry of course, since my mother died when I was a young child my father appointed her my gaurdian lest...well..." Shock finally registered in his brain. Then came realization.

_

* * *

_

_Dearest Erik,_

_I need you to come to America in two days time, if I need to I will pay for all of your travels. I need you to keep a close eye on someone for me. I have already enlisted you as a highly regarded composer for an Opera House in New York. _

_Your lodgings have also been taken care of in a place I know you will find quite suitable. This is a matter of upmost importance, And as your good friend I implore you to help me. Please, Erik, I need you in these times of trouble._

_Meg sends her love, you will be so proud of her progress in the ballet. See you soon, My lost friend._

_Your Humble Freind,_

_Antoinette Giry_

* * *

Enclosed came the ticket that placed him on this plane today, where fate threw together him and the girl (although he didn't know it yet) who would change his meek life forever. He decided not to mention anything to Christine, perhaps she was not to know of his position.

The plane jerked to life as it started to crawl down the runway. Erik watched as Christine looked somewhat fearfully out the window.

"Have you been on a plane before, Christine?" Christine laughed softly. It was a wonderful sound, clear and tinkling like bells.

"Of course, Monsuier, although i never got used to it. It still frightens me half to death. My father would always complain of a couple broken fingers when we got off..." Her voice trailed away softly and she had tears in her eyes once more.

Some strong urge told Erik to take her in his arms, her delicate mature form pressed against him...oh god...Erik shuddered. Damnit, what was this hold this young girl had on him?

The plane suddenly lifted upward and climbed a steep invisible incline, and so began their journey to America.

Two strange souls collided together with the strange bond that connected them both that day. What warm unspoken secrets shall they learn?

**

* * *

****Hello all. Thank you for reading this, and surely if I get reviews this story shall continue without fail. Please, please review, I desperately need your feedback. Until we meet again, then, my dear readers. Au Revior!**

**Your Humble Servant.**

**Misty**


End file.
